The Great Alpha
by Leilani972 - Supergirl971
Summary: 'The one who'll submit all the spirits warriors and who'll be chosen by the only Alpha female will be given a power who could unite the tribes or destroy the world'. Sam thinks so and is determined to prove it, with Leah's help. But so is Jacob. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is based on a roleplaying game between Leilani972 and Supergirl971. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, we toyed with them because they are awesome. But we still own the plot!

Hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p><span>The Great Alpha ~ Chapter one.<span>

After having thought they were the only ones that were phasing for centuries, the Quileute tribe was getting ready to meet their Lakota fellows. They could feel the tension growing among them, each group seeming to gauge the other one carefully.

Never, in Jacob's memories, had there been such a large group of shape-shifters in the same room.

"Thank you for receiving us," the Lakota spokesman - a twentyish shape-shifter, a little taller and statelier than the Quileute Alpha - said.

"You're very welcome. So, why do you want to meet us so badly?" Jacob asked. He wasn't known to beat around the bushes and loved getting straight to the point.

"You'll not be unaware of the fact that our kind is threatened by our natural enemies. Their leaders fear us and they're leading a campaign to exterminate our kin. Our friends from Sugar Point had been slaughtered not later than last month. They'd asked for our help, but unfortunately, we arrived a day too late." the Lakota lowered his head at the same time as his pack at the end of his story.

"We're sorry to hear that," Jacob complied.

"That's the reason why we're traveling through all the Reservations in the United States and Canada," the other Alpha added. "We're looking for other shape-shifters capable of helping us achieving our project."

"What kind of project?"

"We want to attack the bloodsuckers in their territories before they manage to exterminate us. We already have two packs which have joined our cause, but yours is by all means the largest we've ever seen. And we heard that you've already faced the bloodsuckers' royalty -"

"That's right, but we can't join you", Jacob stated calmly.

"Why is that?" the other Alpha frowned.

"Because joining your cause will mean leaving our tribe unprotected, and I can't accept that."

"We don't ask you all to come with us," a young woman intervened. "Just the most strong-willed of you."

Jacob's attention drew on the woman and he stared at her for a moment before replying.

"And you are?"

"Forgive my sister", another shape-shifter answered fearfully, this one being less build than his alpha. "She doesn't know when to shut up."

"I perfectly know what I'm doing, Seth" the woman spat. "We came here to seek help to save our people. Our kind. The threat that's hanging upon our heads concerns each one of us! Caring abour your tribe is normal, but think about it two seconds! You have zero chances to protect them when the bloodsuckers will definitely come for you. Sugar Point has been wiped out and they used all the human of the Reservation as food!"

"What have your Sugar Point friends done to provoke the Cold Ones?" Jacob growled.

"They were living, you ass!"

"Enough!" the Lakota Alpha finally scolded her. "Stay at your place, woman! Nobody asked for your opinion and no one gave you the right to talk!"

Jacob glared at the woman, upset that she could disrespect him in front our their packs and his tribe's elders. He tried to ignore her nonetheless and focused his attention on the other Alpha.

"I'm sorry, but that won't change anything. No members of my pack will go anywhere outside our territory," Jacob claimed.

"I see. Alright. We won't encroach upon your time more than necessary."

"But, Sam -"

"I said it's enough, Leah!" Sam roared, using the Alpha command on her. "I won't let a less ranked wolf challenge me like that!"

Leah felt silent against her will, but not without glaring at her Alpha, as the Quileutes elders were gasping.

"She's... She's one of you? A shape-shifter?" Jacob's father swallowed hard.

"Indeed, she is." Sam admitted. "Seeing her phasing for the first time was a surprise, but I can assure you that she's as fierce as the rest of us, if not more..."

"I didn't know it was possible," Jacob breathed while looking over her, as if he was hoping to find a key to any kind of secrets.

Sam frowned as he spotted the look on Jacob's face and positioned himself between them to prevent Jacob from seeing her.

"We'd like to rest and feed there tonight, if it's possible, of course..."

Jacob came back to his senses and his face regained the impassive mask he was displaying earlier.

"Sure, sure. Jared, can you go and inform Emily that we have guests to feed?"

Jared nodded and left without being told twice.

"Quil, Embry, bring our guests to the community center. They'll be more comfortable there than in the woods."

"Thanks a lot" Sam bowed his head as a sign of gratitude.

"Don't mention it," Jacob replied before leaving eagerly, wanting to get some fresh air.

Sam nodded slightly towards Leah before following their hosts with the rest of his pack, and the Lakota girl rushed to find Jacob.

"Wait up!" she yelled behind him to attract his attention.

Jacob stopped and faced her, waiting for her to go on.

"I'm... I'm sorry for calling you an... ass... I got carried away, a little." she said simply.

Jacob walked toward her and stopped within few centimeters from her face, with a murderous glare.

"You cut me off during a meeting without permission to talk. You talked to me, the Alpha whom you wanted help from, in an authoritative tone, and you called me an ass in front of two whole packs, and you're calling that 'getting a little carried away'?"

Leah clenched her fist and met his gaze without faltering.

"That's exactly what I said. I could be way more mean, but, as you cleverly pointed it out, we need your help. Anyway, my apologies won't make you change your mind, so..."

"You're right. Is that all you wanted to say?" Jacob questioned while refraining to show her how her bold attitude had intrigued him as much as it had amazed him. Nobody in his pack had ever stood up to him, then a woman, a she-wolf on top of that...

"No. I wanted to warn you. You were wrong about denying Sam's request."

"Yeah, right."

"Don't you go all 'Almighty, Powerful and Fearful Alpha' on me" she snapped. "I'm not here to check out your incredibly high amount of testosterone. Watch your back, that's an advice you shouldn't take lightly."

"I always watch my back, Miss Sassy" Jacob retorted huskily as he appraised her from head to toe.

Leah smirked while hearing the nickname he gave her and walked proudly towards him.

"Good for you, Sexy Alpha." she said before slapping his tempting bottom cheeks.

Jacob jumped a little and watched her retreating form going back to her pack, dumbfounded. He couldn't get over her gesture, first, but most of all over the way she called him. Did she really find him sexy? Or was it a way to destabilize him, which was successful, by the way?

He shook his head to come back to his senses and resumed his path.


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Alpha ~ Chapter two.

Leah woke up the next day in an excellent mood. Even if she'd slept on a camp bed, she'd spent the most restful night since Sam decided to make them travel through North America in search of soldiers to increase his army. Wolves were known to be territorials and even those who'd accepted to join their causes denied them the right to sleep on their Reservations. The Lakota she-wolf had already spotted that the Quileute wolves were different from the others, but the more time she spent with them and the more singular they were for her. They were less built than the others, even though they seemed more experienced, and they looked like they were more attentive to their tribe than her Lakota fellows. Moreover, she enjoyed the fact that she could eat anything else than raw meat.

Sam, on the other hand, didn't seem as enthusiastic as her or her brother.

"Sleep well?" said a voice she instantly recognized, despite having known each other just since the day before.

"More than well. Can I leave with your camp bed?"

Jacob could help but laugh.

"You're hilarious, you know that?"

"Hey! I'm deadly serious!" she exclaimed. "I'm ready to tie it to my back and to carry it with me in my wolf form!"

"Stop talking nonsense, Leah" Sam growled, growing more and more annoyed. "Go and wake the others up. We still have a long journey ahead."

Leah scowled at him, but complied.

"Thanks again for the night, Sexy Alpha..." she whispered longingly at Jacob's ear before leaving.

Jacob quivered but refrained himself from showing the turmoil dwelling inside him, especially in front of the other Alpha.

"I'm sorry that you've come all that way for nothing. If it wasn't for my tribe's well-being, I'd have gladly helped you." Jacob said sincerely.

"Don't worry, I understand. I've left three of my best warriors to look after our tribe and our food supplies while we're gone..." Sam flashed a half-smile at him which still seemed quite forced. "Is there really nothing to make you change your mind?"

"There's nothing you can do, sorry."

"Even if I offer you something in exchange of your help?"

"No offense, but I don't think you've got anything worthy enough to make me rethink my point of view."

Sam's smile grew bigger.

"Are you sure?" he insisted as he turned his head to stare at Leah, who was manhandling one of his pack brothers so that he could wake up.

Jacob followed his gaze and froze as he understood the Lakota's insinuation.

"First of all, you got that wrong if you think that I'm interested, and second, I'm not looking for a wife."

"Oh, believe me, Leah can do anything. Even things that a wife would deny you, most of the time," Sam sneered.

The she-wolf heard her Alpha's comments and straightened up to glare at them.

"Whatever. I can't bargain my people's safety," Jacob proclaimed.

"You'll definitely miss something..."

Jacob spared another glance at Leah before getting back at Sam.

"Thanks for the offer, but I already have everything I need."

"Hey! Watch your steps, Leah!" Seth yelped while the woman rushed toward the exit.

"I think you've upset our friend there!" Sam joked.

Jacob winced.

"It wasn't my intention -"

"Whatever. You won't have to worry about her much longer. We'll leave in two hours, max."

Jacob nodded before slipping away from the community center. He waited until he was out of sight to backtrack and track Leah's scent. He didn't know why but he felt the need to apologize to her for his lack of tact.

...

She'd found a shelter on the beach and was throwing pebbles into the see, sharply. She had never felt such angry and ashamed in her whole life.

"Those pebbles had done no wrong to you, you know..." Jacob startled her as he arrived near her.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, without looking at him.

"I wanted to apologize for having hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to be disrespectful -"

"It's OK, I'm used to that." she lied.

"I really mean it. I'm sure that you'll make a wonderful wife; you apparently have everything for... No, that's not what I meant, well yes, but... Anyway, I don't want to settle down," he concluded awkwardly, half-lying.

Leah finally faced him and gave him a dark look.

"You should have said yes to Sam when you had the opportunity," she hissed at him.

"I won't say it again. Offer or not, I won't risk my tribe safety," he repeated a bit more stiffly than he intended, because of her unnerving attitude.

_That's what I get for wanting to comfort somebody..._

"You don't understand," Leah sighed. "Your tribe is in danger, now more than ever. Sam-"

"Leah," her brother, who'd just arrived, called her harshly. "We're ready."

Leah stared intently at Jacob, but that time her gaze softened, letting all the sadness she was keeping inside her showing through it.

"You could have saved us all. I can't do anything more for you, Alpha." she whispered before following her brother.

Jacob watched her leave, really unsettled by her confessions, and he wondered for a moment if he'd been right. He then shook his head, remembering that his pack brothers and himself were strong enough to defend his tribe and that they'd become what they were for that reason. No matter what danger or how many assailants they would have to face, they would do it when the time would come.

Leah went back to the community center to gather her things and met Sam's icy glare.

"I take it you'd heard us..." she stated coolly.

"I already told you to watch your mouth", Sam snarled.

"I was just trying to make him change his mind before you decide to use extremes solutions", she argued. "We want them to be our allies, not our enemies!"

"I've tried, he refused, end of the discussion. That's too bad for them and it's not your place to intervene!"

"I have the right to do so and you know it" she snarled back while glaring at him.

"Don't push it, Leah", Seth tried to reason her.

"Listen to your brother if you don't want me to order you to calm the fuck down", Sam snapped before turning toward the rest of the pack. "We're out of here!"

Leah let out a frustrated growl and followed the pack in silence until the Quileute border.

"Sam, hear me out... Let them protect their people and let's find the others", she suddenly begged him, not really knowing why she was doing that as it wasn't like her to act that way.

Saw frowned, not used to such a comportment coming from her either.

"You know we need them and we already gave them a chance. Now it's too late, we must act fast."

"Then let me do it. Let me deal with him", she insisted.

"Seth can do it."

"He'll put up less resistance against me and he'll be more willing to follow me than Seth", Leah retorted.

"Why do you want so much to be in charge?" Sam questioned, his brows furrowed with suspicion.

"Because I already know who you'll force to torture him and I'd like his capture to be at least civilized!"

Sam sighed loudly.

"Alright, but I don't want any special treatment, am I clear?"

"Cristal clear" Leah agreed, a hint of a smile drawing on her face.

"We can't afford to wait longer, so what you have to do, and quick", Sam added curtly.

"I'll do it tonight. Away from his pack's sight." she murmured.

Her heart clenched as she thought about committing that kind of actions even though a part of her was glad to see the one who'd made such an impression on her by his unnatural charisma.

"Perfect, you have a free hand. He has to give in. I trust you."

Leah watched her pack brothers leave after Sam's tirade and waited quietly with her brother and another member of their pack until twilight to come back to La Push. Guided by her instinct, it didn't take long for her to find Jacob.

...

The Quileute had just finished talking with his father about the Lakota pack. He had asked Billy if he was sincerely thinking that his decisions as an Alpha were always good, and the elder answered that he didn't know any other young man as wise as him. Slightly content with that, Jacob had nonetheless wanted to get some fresh air. HE was still not so far from his house when he sensed a presence which wasn't one of his pack brothers.

"Show yourself!" he ordered while taking a defensive stance.

He didn't expect Leah to come out of the bushes, completely naked, and to walk towards him with a feline gait. The Alpha's heart skipped a beat and he found himself contemplating her for several seconds before looking away, embarrassed.

"What are you still doing there?"

"I didn't have the chance to say goodbye as I really wanted to, so I came back..." she lied, the distance between them lowering dangerously.

Surprised by her answer and also instinctively, he shot a glance at her and regretted it instantly.

"Wait... Can you at least cover yourself so that we could discuss?"

"I don't have any clothes", she smirked. "Does my nudity bother you?"

"Yes! I mean... You're truly gorgeous, but that's not the point..." You're making a fool of yourself, Jake! "We don't know each other so, put this on." he almost implored as he took off his shirt and threw it to her.

Leah caught it and complied, laughing.

"Anyway, I can't say that you aren't well-built", she pointed out sensually.

"We all are, in my pack", he retorted without looking at her, giving her all the time she needed to dress herself.

"Some people are more than others, Alpha..." Leah breathed, placing her hand on his shoulder to make him know she was closer than he'd thought.

Jacob shuddered as he felt her touch but tried to play it cool when he turned to face her.

"Why are you here, Leah? If you hope that flirting with me will make me change my mind -"

Leah's face became serious and she glanced quickly around them.

"Believe me, I'd love to... But we know that it's a lost cause, so... You're giving me no choice".

Jacob frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Before he had time to react, she pulled him into a passionate and desperate kiss and stuck a syringe into his neck.

"I'm sorry, Alpha", she breathed against his lips before pulling away.

Jacob staggered backward, holding his hurting neck. Leah lowered her head when she saw his face showing a surprised expression, followed quicly by an angry one.

"Don't fight it, it will be more painful if you don't let the drug act", she warned him.

He tried to walk towards his dad's house, but he stumbled and fell on his knees after a few steps.

"Get ahold of him, guys", she commanded coolly.

Her fellows obeyed and seized Jacob unceremoniously. The Quileute groaned and struggled with all the strength he'd left, managing to push them away for a moment in the process. He tried to get up but stumbled again quickly.

"No!" Leah screamed in terror, seeing his brother knock Jacob out cold.

"Sorry, but we were wasting time and we couldn't stay there any longer", Seth said, hoisting him on his shoulders before starting running into the woods.

Jacob's house's outside light suddenly turned on and panic stroke the young woman. She quickly erased any trace of their presence and ran back to the others.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Here goes the second chapter of "The Great Alpha"! We're looking for an English Beta, because Leilani (who's translating our stories) is really afraid to do it wrong. So, if one of you are interested to help us (and also read the other hapters before anyone else ^^), PM us and we'll gladly take you on the offer!

Also, what do you thnk of this chapter? Did you like it? What do you think will happen next? Should we continue our translation? Please review to make us know, and you'll make us very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Alpha ~ Chapter three.

The journey was long and hard and the Lakota wolves took turn to carry Jacob, who was heavy although it didn't seem like it. They saw fit not to come back to their territory, because they were sure that it would be the first place where the Quileutes would look for their Alpha; so they opted for a hidden place near their Alaskans allies' territory.

Sam was pleased with the way Leah had handled Jacob's abduction. He knew that he could count on her and hoped that her persuasive methods would prevent him to defy the Quileute Alpha. Leah had managed to 'convince' two of the three packs chiefs - who at first had refused to join him - to submit to his authority.

As they arrived on their allies reservation, the Lakota wolves locked Jacob into one of the cold storages that their allies had made available for them to store their supplies, and Leah tried to make sure they didn't manhandle Jacob too much before his awakening.

Jacob regained consciousness a few hours after their arrival. His neck was hurting and his mind fuzzy. Bit by bit, his memory came back to him, and he remembered the meeting with the Lakota pack, his refusal to join them, Sam's attempt to persuade him to change his mind, and Leah's...

"Leah..." he breathed as he thought about her betrayal.

How could she do that to him? He should have suspect something when she'd appeared naked in front of him, but his irresistible attraction to her, coupled with his hormonal state, messed up his preservation instincts. He shook his head and inspected the room. It looked like a huge metal box, with chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling.

A surge of anger took hold of him and he rushed towards the door, which he tried to reach again and again.

"Let me out of here! Open this fucking door!" he roared, enraged by the way they were treating him.

Suddenly, he felt the room temperature drop noticeably. It was the first time since he'd phased that he could feel it and that was surprising. Even during winter, he didn't feel the cold. It wasn't enough to paralyze Jacob, though, but it was still effective to shut him up, at least until he heard Sam's voice from outside.

"If you don't calm down, we won't hesitate to lower the temperature again", the Lakota Alpha warned.

"You bastard! Let me out of here if you're man enough!" Jacob yelled before gathering his strength to elbow the door as hard as he could.

"There's no point persisting, Jacob. That room was conceived first to prevent Children of the Moon from attacking people during Full Moon. So a simple little shape-shifting boy has no chance to get out of there!" Sam chuckled while dropping the room temperature once again.

Jacob winced as he felt the stinging of the cold getting through him. He tried to phase, but he couldn't feel the tingle of phasing nor his wolf spirit anymore. He let out an enraged growl and curled up on a corner to warm him as best as he could.

"You're gonna pay for this! All of you!" he yelled.

Several minutes later - Or hours, Jacob couldn't tell - the storage door opened, revealing the one responsible of Jacob's kidnapping. She was holding a syringe in one hand and chains in the other, and she was making them jingle against the walls to catch the Quileute's attention.

Stiff with cold, Jacob wasn't able to stand up, but that didn't stop him from glaring at Leah.

The woman didn't blink and Jacob couldn't read anything though her gaze when she bound the chains to his ankles and his wrists with a disconcerting speed.

"Get up", she ordered drily while tugging at his chains.

Reluctantly, Jacob let her drag him to the middle of the room. The cold and the drug still present in his metabolism prevented him to try anything, even if his instinct was pushing him to act. He swore mentally that, at the first opportunity, he wouldn't hesitate to get back at her.

She finally faced him when she finished binding him.

"I've tried to warn you, Alpha. Sam doesn't take no for an answer."

"Well, too bad for him, because that will be the only word he would hear from me", Jacob spat.

"That's what they all say, in the beginning", Leah sighed. "I hope you are resilient..."

She walked toward the door and grabbed carefully a steel chain she'd put there. A shiver ran through Jacob spine as he laid his eyes on the glistening tool. His jaws clenched when she approached him and he met her gaze with determination.

"You can still submit to him", Leah said almost pleadingly.

"Over my dead body", the Alpha replied steadily.

Leah walked behind him with a heavy heart and grabbed firmly the chain before whipping it on his back with all her strength.

Jacob expected to feel pain but not like that. The blow itself was painful, but it was the atrocious burning following that made him cry out heartrendingly while his whole body was trembling.

Jacob's cry echoed through Leah's body and broke her already fragile heart. She was used to execute Sam's dirty work, even if she didn't like it, but she'd never felt such horrible to have to torture someone. She closed her eyes and carried on whipping him, hoping that he would quickly pass out, which would allow her to stop.

Unfortunately for both of them, Jacob was extremely resistant and she had to repeat her gesture fifteen times before he finally lost consciousness. Before passing out, he swore he'd heard a soft apology coming from her.

...

Leah hurried to release him and to tend to him, cleaning carefully the wounds resulting from her rough treatment to not hurt him more. She absolutely loathed the chain supplice. It was a 'gift' from the bloodsucker, when a bunch of they had thought they were powerful enough to 'domesticate' some of the shape-shifters they'd met. Sam had found the weapon from his elders' memories and used it against all those who wanted to rebel against him. The chain was burning every spot it was touching because of the venom into which it was dipped.

The she-wolf tensed as she smelled Sam coming and chewed on her lips to prevent her to attack him when he opened the door.

"How did it go? Did he submit?" he inquired.

"He's tougher than the others", she answered curtly while she continued dressing Jacob's wounds.

"You're the queen at this game. I'm sure you'll make him submit in no time. It'll be better for him, though", Sam chuckled darkly.

"Why don't you fight him?"

"Why should I?"

"You're the Alpha. Alphas fight for dominance. Why do you want to torture people if you're so sure that they'll lose against you?"

"Because it's more enjoyable to see you torturing them", Sam chuckled darkly. "By the way, you still have to prove your allegiance to me, and you're kind of doing it like that."

"So you're testing me. Nice. Was I good enough for you, Almighty Alpha? Did I do my job well?"

"You're getting better" Sam smirked, ignoring her sarcasm.

"You're so full of yourself!"

"Do you want me to fill you instead? It's been a while since we –"

"Don't even go there, Uley" she spat, shaking slightly. "You may think that you own me, but my spirit belongs to me. You can order me and use my body as long as you want, but get into your head that you'll never have me, you little –"

Leah couldn't finish her sentence as she found herself pinned against the cold wall by her Alpha. She was struggling to breathe and she could hear the bones of her neck cracking under the pressure of Sam's hand.

"Don't ever forget who's your Alpha, Leah", he warned her. "If you want your family to stay on my good list, you'll learn to follow my orders without arguing. You'll learn to respect me. You and your brother are still alive because I thought you were worth it. Don't make me regret my decision."

"O-okay", she managed to reply, a huge wave of anxiety overwhelming her as she felt herself slipping into darkness. "Release me..."

"What's the magical word?"

"Pl-Please!" she begged.

"Good girl!" Sam smirked, tossing her in a corner like a rag doll.

The sudden rush of air filling Leah's lungs burned her throat, making her cough badly. She hated the way Sam treated her, but she couldn't do anything against him. He was the Alpha and he made it sure to prove every day that she was nothing else than a distraction to him.

A light groan coming from behind her startled her before she could say anything.

"Well, it seems that our friend is waking up! Welcome back, Jacob!" Sam teased. "Do your thing, LeeLee."

The she-wolf stiffened and stared at her Alpha dubiously.

"Don't make me say it again, Leah", Sam snarled while tossing the chain at her feet. "Get up and do your job until he changes his mind."

Reluctantly, Leah stood up and grabbed the chain, cursing Sam with all her heart as she resumed her task.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks a lot for all your reviews! We hope you liked the chapter, even if poor Jacob was badly tortured. Don't forget to tell us what you think about it!

We're still looking for an English Beta for this story, so if you're up to it, PM us!

Lots of love from France!

Leilani & Supergirl.


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Alpha ~ Chapter four.

After four or five whipping sessions, Jacob's body was literally burning. His wounds weren't healing and he was completely exhausted, but he still refused to give up. He was the Alpha of the Quileute tribe, after all, and the Quileutes were known for their extreme determination, even during a long lost battle.

Leah's heart broke when she saw Jacob stir, knowing that she would have to hurt him more and that he didn't deserve it. He was tough and devoted to his tribe, as a true Alpha should be, and she couldn't help but admire him for sticking to his colors.

She fought with Sam every day because of that. Her Alpha wasn't pleased to see that she was slowly but surely falling for Jacob and he kept ordering her to harden the whipping, which she couldn't find in her heart to do. So instead of hurting Jacob more, she let Sam vent his anger on her, hoping that her Alpha would grow tired and take care of the matter himself.

As the Quileute moaned, showing that he'd wake up soon, Leah decided to bind him back, in spite of herself.

"Bring him something to eat, will you?" she asked her brother.

Seth nodded and went to get something to feed Jacob. When the Quileute opened his eyes, Leah's brother reappeared with a young girl.

The girl screamed and begged him to release her and not to kill her. Leah grabbed her by the neck and stood before Jacob, until he recovered his senses.

"I guess you want to gain strength..." she spoke.

Still woozy, Jacob didn't understand right away where she was after.

"I don't want a booty call and I won't gain strength that way," he said weakly.

"You, silly!" Leah laughed. "I know you're primarily driven by your hormones, but, I haven't brought this girl to make you feel sexually satisfied. This is your meal."

"You might hit me too much on the head with your chain, because I thought I heard you say that she was my meal."

"That's right. Aren't you hungry?"

"I am, but I'm not fond of human flesh, sorry. Listen, I'm having so much fun, but I'm tired and I want to go home, so stop your dirty jokes and release me. I promise not to try anything against you and to forget what happened."

"You don't eat humans?" Leah wondered.

Jacob stared at her a moment before answering.

"You're testing me, right?"

"No, it's... Not common, " Leah stammered, confused. "This is the first time I meet another shape-shifter who isn't willing to eat human flesh when offered..."

"What do you mean by 'this is the first time'? I don't understand anything about what you're talking about!" he yelled before sobering as he finally saw her point. "Wait, don't tell me that... You really eat humans? Tell me I'm wrong, please!"

The captive girl sobbed louder than ever while Leah loosened her grip on her.

"Eating human flesh makes shape-shifters stronger and more combative," the she-wolf answered simply.

"Good grief! I came across a band of freaks!" Jacob whispered, staring at her like she was crazy.

"I don't eat humans!" Leah saw fit to clarify. "But Sam... Sam had convinced our pack that they had to do like other shape-shifters if they wanted a chance to defeat those who want to exterminate us."

"Release me. I want to get out of here..." Jacob begged, starting to become more agitated.

"You won't leave if you don't submit to Sam," Leah replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Take those fucking chains off of me!" he yelled with his Alpha tone.

Leah stiffened and began to tremble slightly.

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around?" she glared at him.

Jacob shot her the same look, breathing loudly while his body was shaken by a few tremors. He couldn't phase, but the effects of the drugs she'd injected were starting to disappear from his body.

"Listen. I don't know how you and the others take your role as protectors. This is your territory; you live as you want here, I just want to go back to my tribe," he stated a little more calmly, despite his desire to jump on her.

Leah frowned and spotted Jacob's vibrating body. Without a word, she walked toward the Alpha and pulled out the syringe from her jeans.

"No, please, don't do that," he pleaded.

"I have no choice," Leah retorted apologetically while thrusting the syringe in his right arm.

Jacob winced and closed his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, feeling the first effects of the drug.

"To give you _both_ a chance to survive," Leah answered honestly before he slipped once more into darkness.

...

He regained consciousness to the sound of sobs coming from the girl Leah had left in the room with him.

"Don't cry. Everything will be okay. I won't hurt you," he tried to reassure her after a moment.

That's when Seth came into the cold room; the Lakota wolf's expression was blank as he grabbed unceremoniously the girl by the arm to lead her out.

"Help me! Please don't let them kill me!" she cried out louder than ever, trying to hang anywhere she could.

"What are you doing? Hey! Leave her alone!" Jacob intervened.

The girl's screams and pleas intensified while loud grunts echoed into the cold room. Jacob pulled his strings and begged them to stop several times, but nobody paid any attention to his entreaties. He eventually closed his eyes while praying for them to finish quickly.

Leah came back into the room, hanging her head, and shut the door when the captive's agonizing cry pierced the already tense atmosphere.

When silence returned, Jacob opened his eyes and look at Leah like he never did before. The she-wolf shuddered under his gaze and huddled in a corner of the room without a word.

"How are you capable of such cruelty?" Jacob whispered, really lost.

"There was a time when our pack was much different than it is now," she grieved.

"What has happened then?"

"Sam has taken power by force. He mutilated the Alpha and we were forced to submit."

"How did he manage to take over the Alpha?"

"In a rather uneven battle. He fed on a human before challenging the Alpha."

"And everyone let him rule the pack in silence," Jacob concluded harshly.

"Sam has left the choice to no one," she explained. "He abuses his Alpha tone and forces everyone to follow his example."

"So what? You're too scared of him to lift a finger when you know something is wrong? Or maybe deep down you like to eat poor innocent people? You had to have a taste, right?"

"I don't eat human beings," she snapped, glaring at him.

"Super, at least one who has a conscience..." he sneered.

"You think we like to do all that?" She finally lost it, grabbing the chain laced with vampire venom. "You think we would be better at home, protecting our tribe like you're doing with yours? You think that I sincerely enjoy sequestering and torturing you like that? We have _no choice_!"

She finished her sentence with a violent blow to Jacob's right flank. He clenched his fists and barely held a cry. No matter how hard it would get, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing his pain, not after what they'd done to that poor girl outside.

"Strike all you want, I will _not_ give in."

"So you'll die, and Sam won't hesitate to destroy all your pack members, one after another, then it will be your family's turn," she added while keeping on whipping him. "They'll use them as a snack before going to fight the leeches!"

"My pack is strong enough to defend themselves. You know it, otherwise you wouldn't... Have asked for our help!" he said, cringing at every whip.

"A pack without its leader is completely disoriented and weak. They won't stand ten minutes against four clans stuffed with human flesh and blood. Submit, Alpha, or your pack is lost and your tribe doomed!" she shouted, her blows with her chains getting more hurtful at those words.

Jacob took all the strides, one by one, until he couldn't anymore.

"Never!" he belt out, out of nerve.

Jacob's Alpha tone echoed once again into Leah's body, making her losing her grip around the chain. She still caught it back and screamed as her hands went in contact with the venom permeating the metal. The pain was so excruciating that she dropped her whip and staggered back when the memories of that feeling on her back came to her mind.

Jacob stared at her, slightly surprised by her reaction.

"It hurts, doesn't it? You can whip me all you want, me and my pack will never take part in your masquerade, vampire or not. Our role is to defend the human being, no matter what the price is."

Leah glanced at her hands burned by the venom as she felt herself losing control of her body. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down, but Jacob's word weren't making it easier. Soon, a huge silvery wolf, dotted with scars, stood in front of the Quileute Alpha. Jacob hissed with pain as he felt her claws accidentally lacerating his abdomen during the process of phasing. Once past the pain, he observed her both with surprise and a certain fascination, he had to confess. Despite her scars, he'd never seen such a beautiful creature. He'd never seen a she-wolf, by the way. Then, he examined her a little closer and realized that she was really marked.

"What are those scars?"

Leah gave him a little plaintive moan and showed him her right paw, where the brand from the burning of the chain was still visible. The Alpha groaned in understanding.

"You've been whipped, too? Did Sam do this to you?"

Leah nodded and phased back to her human form after she finally calmed down.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she whispered, heading towards a corner of the room.

As she walked to her spot, Jacob could see the extent of her scars on her back and her legs. As her front skin was shiny and attractive, not an inch of her back skin had been spared. A feeling of disgust and anger seized Jacob in the guts. That Sam had betrayed his role as a human protector by eating them and attacking the members of his own tribe.

"He doesn't deserve to live," Jacob spat.

"Maybe, but he's the one who calls the shots." Leah sighed, knowing who he was talking about. "He won his position and he showed to others that they shouldn't stand against him, taking me as an example".

"Release me then. I can fight him. He doesn't scare me".

Leah looked up and immediately lowered her head, clenching her fists.

"No," she hammered.

"Why?"

"He will kill you, he will kill _me_ and he will take it out on my little brother. You may have suicidal tendencies, but I will _not_ risk Seth's life for your sake, especially when you don't stand a chance against Sam."

"I'm strong enough, Leah! I'm sure I can have him. I just have to get my strength back and –"

"I said NO!" Leah thundered, making the walls vibrate forcefully at her tone before she let out a gasp of surprise.

Jacob felt the vibrations through his body and the she-wolf could see the shock displaying on his face.

"You – You are ..."

Leah, seeing Jacob's reaction, blurted a caustic chuckle.

"I'm what? Pathetic? A shame for all the living Alpha males on Earth? A freak among freaks? Go ahead, tell me! I've heard most of the insults that you could throw at me."

"I was just going to say that you were Alpha…" Jacob whispered.

"You lack originality, Sexy Alpha," she sneered.

"You really think I'm sexy?" He tried to relax the atmosphere a bit.

"Unfortunately, yes." She sighed sadly.

"It sure must be hard to torture a guy as sexy, huh?" He teased, no longer able to blame her, despite what she'd made him endure.

"You can't even imagine how hard it is for me," she said, distressed. "You and I are more alike than you think."

"You know what the ultimate torture is for me, right now?"

"Tell me..." Leah encouraged him, intrigued.

"Seeing you naked..." Jacob confessed, looking away. "That would suit me if you would wear something, because I'll end up believing that you enjoy teasing me..."

Leah frowned.

"Even with all my scars and after I've beaten you, I still have this effect on you?" she wondered as her gaze fell on the visible bulge in the shorts of Jacob.

"I'm a man after all, but don't think I like all that sadomasochist stuff..." Jacob squirmed, a little embarrassed.

She couldn't restrain a laugh at his reflection.

"I wouldn't mind, in another context..." she confessed before regaining her composure. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with it. There's no way in hell that I'd get out of here before they're all asleep."

"Go behind my back, then, so that I wouldn't be obliged to look away or close my eyes!" Jacob insisted.

Leah sighed heavily, but she complied nonetheless.

"Here. Satisfied?"

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Well, good night, then," Leah grumbled.

"Good night..." he repeated, even though he knew it would be impossible for him to spend a pleasant night as he was tied with his back still on fire.

He then felt a slight pressure in his back, then the relief to have something cold on his wounds.

"What are you doing?" He frowned, surprised.

"Doesn't it relieve the pain?" Leah inquired, worried.

"It does, of course, but – You torture me, then you nurse me. I don't know what to think about you."

"I've been ordered to convince you to submit by force. That doesn't mean I wanted to hurt you," she retorted.

Jacob said nothing more and closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch of cold on his wounds.

"Try to rest, Jacob," she whispered, running her hand through his hair. "Tomorrow may be twice more challenging than today..."

"I'm not sure it will worth it."

"Could you at least make it easier and submit to him, once and for all?"

"It isn't in my nature to bow down to someone, sorry."

Leah was about to say something when the door opened violently. She retreated hastily away from Jacob and adopted a defensive stance.

"I should have known you'd be here..." Sam growled. He seemed larger than the last time Jacob had seen him. "Still not decided to join our ranks, Jacob?"

"Err… Let me think... No," Jacob replied categorically.

Sam glared before reporting his attention to Leah, who feared the upcoming events. In two strides, the Lakota wolf reached her and grabbed her arm before pulling her violently towards the exit.

"Why don't take it out directly on me, huh? You coward!" Jacob yelled to attract Sam's attention, hoping to make the Alpha release Leah.

"I'll come back for you tomorrow! For now, I have a lot of energy to burn!" Sam quipped.

Leah flashed a resigned look to Jacob before disappearing with her Alpha, and Sam's laughter haunted the Quileute during his restless night.

* * *

><p>AN: So... Some secrets are revealed and Jacob is starting to see that Leah is as much captive as him. Will he be strong enough to escape? Will Leah help him?

A huge thanks to _don'tcallmeLeeLee_ who helped us correcting this chapter, and to _brankel1 , Blackwater-fan07 , CaPtain SpOcKettE , BB-Waters , nakala , Dotty92 , AllieBlack16 , sarah0406 , cew_ and _Wolfy_ , who've reviewed so far!

We love to know your opinion about it, so please **review** and tell us if we should continue our translation!

Lots of love from France!

Leilani & Supergirl.


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Alpha - Chapter Five.

The next day, Jacob was awakened by the sound of a door being unlocked. He'd spent much of the night worrying for Leah and wondering what Sam might have done to her. Of course, the first thing that came to his mind was that the other Alpha had probably slept with her to _release his energy_ as he'd said. Just thinking about it, Jacob wanted to go on rampage. He was nevertheless relieved when he saw the woman who made him worried sick appearing in front of him.

Leah wore an impassive mask and went to give him something to prevent him from phasing once more.

"Leah... What happened last night?" he asked, allowing her to act without any resistance.

Leah's face hardened.

"If you were so interested in my fate, you would have accepted Sam's offer," she replied coldly.

"I care about your fate, but we already talked about it and I won't change my mind. Now, tell me what he did to you!"

"And why would I?" she growled. "What will it change for you to know? You can do nothing for me, anyway."

At those words, she took the bucket she'd brought with her and threw the water it contained on Jacob. He shook his head to remove the water from his eyes but didn't get flustered, despite the twisted event he was seeing coming.

"Did he... force you to sleep with him?" he asked finally.

Leah looked at him a moment before shaking her head.

"No, not this time. He just wanted to play hide and seek… and to use me as a punching bag when he'd found me. Are you relieved now?"

"You mean he treats you as a prey? He's hunting you?" He gasped, offended.

"It seems that all females are treated this way, as they are born to entertain their Alpha," Leah replied, pulling on Jacob's chains of so that his feet were no longer on the floor.

"But you are an Alpha!" He grimaced; embarrassed by the position she was imposing.

"Not anymore. I lost my position; I am an Omega, now. I'm surprised to still be able to use the double tone!" She laughed cynically.

"He stole what is rightfully yours! I can't believe that you accept it without flinching!"

"Do you really see me defying Sam now?" She frowned as she lowered the temperature of the cold room. "I don't think so. I should be stronger to do so, and to be strong enough I have to eat human flesh. I refuse to sacrifice someone's life to achieve my goals. Moreover, my brother is Beta and –"

"Your brother? Your brother! You always talk about your brother, like he gives a damn of what happens to you!" Jacob roared as he tried to ignore the cold that was beginning to creep into his muscles.

"You don't know _shit_ about him!" Leah retorted in the same tone. "He did _everything_ he could to protect me and I'm doing the same for him!"

"If he did what he could as you say, he would have taken you away from your crazy Alpha a long time ago!"

"A crazy Alpha who would have hunted us down, who would have found us and who would have killed our whole family! You don't seem to understand the situation, Alpha. Sam Uley is the most sadistic and the most vengeful creature over the whole universe of shape-shifters!"

"So what? We must be silent and let him rule the world until the end of time?"

"No. We're waiting for him to make a mistake, and then we'll attack! That's exactly what he did to me!"

"And since how long are you waiting?"

Leah looked down and grabbed another bucket of water.

"A year," she murmured as she threw it on Jacob.

"Just a year! You're right, then. Let's wait! Two, no, five years instead! There, it would be great!" he sneered, really upset by her behavior.

"What do you propose then?"

"Make him believe that you torture me, let me regain strength. Send someone to warn my pack and we'll attack him when the time will come!"

Leah paused again and stared at Jacob as if he'd lost his mind.

"Even if I take the risk of letting you fight against him, nobody in my pack would have the courage to betray Sam to seek help from your pack –"

"Not even your brother?"

"No, not Seth. No," she refused to block.

"Then find someone, because I'd rather die here than joining this bastard."

"You know what? You're really –"

"Really what?"

"Exasperating!" She sighed, loosening the chains' tension.

"Does it mean that you agree?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it."

"Okay." He sighed, relieved that he'd been able to sow the seeds of doubt in her mind.

Leah forced a small smile and walked towards the exit. Before she opened the door, she turned back to Jacob.

"Why do you do that?" she wondered.

"Why do I do what?" Jacob frowned, unsure.

"Is this just to regain your freedom that you are ready to challenge Sam, or…" She didn't finish her question, fearing of having the wrong ideas about Jacob.

"I do it because my role is to protect. Humans, shape-shifters, clan or not, I don't care."

"Sure," Leah whispered with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Of course, he wouldn't risk his life just for her, and she wouldn't have it another way, but for an unexplainable reason, it felt like a rejection to her and her wolf didn't like being rejected.

"I'm sorry about last night," Jacob added, startling her.

"What for?"

"For what he did to you," he confessed. "I wanted to intervene but –"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," she cut him coldly before rushing outside, refusing to be moved by his words.

Jacob sighed. Given Leah's reaction, he'd failed to find the right words to convince her. He really wanted to do something to make her and all of her pack out of that situation. There was no way that a wolf such disturbed and tyrannical as Sam could still be able to order them.

He spent the rest of the day without news of the Lakota woman, and having no sense of time, he didn't know how long it'd been since he was confined in the cold room. At nightfall, he received the unpleasant visit of Sam Uley. The latter smiled at him, obviously pleased to see Jacob still bound.

"So, have you changed your mind yet?"

"Stop asking me that, you're wasting your time," Jacob spat.

"You know, my offer still stands. If you join our ranks, I can give you Leah to satisfy your every desire. I saw that you were… worried about her yesterday. That means that she doesn't leave you cold..."

"There are too many things bothering me for me to accept your deal, anyway."

"Oh really? What kind of things?" Sam inquired, intrigued.

"The fact that you eat humans, for example."

"Oh, that? You are not forced to adopt the same diet. Take Leah, she wants to stay weak, I let her–"

"Maybe, but knowing that you still eat humans is unbearable for me."

"Okay... So, there's definitely nothing that would make you change your mind?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"I see. Bring her here!" Sam yelled, turning to the door.

Two members of Sam's pack entered the room, dragging behind them Leah, who had the hands and feet bound by chains identical to those tying Jacob. The Quileute lost all confidence upon seeing her bruised face, knowing that, one way or another, he was responsible for her fall.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait, but we wanted it to be beta'ed by the lovely _don'tcallmeLeeLee_ and no one else. Thanks a lot for your help, hun'!

We hope that you're not too disappointed with the turn of events!

A huge 'thank you' to _brankel1_, _Jada91, hgmsnoopy, twilight98275, Blackwater-fan07, GigiGoodfellow, CaPtain SpOcKettE, BB-Waters, nakala_ and _wreckless angel_ for your amazing reviews! We truly appreciate your reaction and we hope to read more of your opinion about this chapter!

Lots of love from the French Caribean Islands!

Leilani & Supergirl.


	6. Chapter 6

The Great Alpha - Chapter Six.

As Jacob's gaze met Leah's, he knew he had to do something quickly, but he tried to keep his cool in order to ensure her safety.

"She is from your clan, she has nothing to do with it," he stated calmly.

"You're right, but one of my allies has heard a very interesting conversation this morning, when he walked around here..." Sam said while his subordinates settled Leah in front of Jacob.

The she-wolf seemed literally exhausted and could hardly lift her head. Jacob stiffened as he glanced at her again.

"Sam, don't blame her, I am the one standing up against you and also the one who tried to make her join my cause –"

"Shut up, Alpha!" Leah growled while they placed two wooden panels covered with sharp nails in front and behind her, the sharp part turned toward her.

A shiver of fear ran through Jacob's body.

"What are you going to do to her?" He gulped, panic stricken.

"Just reminding her of what happens when one of us betrays the pack," Sam responded, smiling darkly.

Leah leaned dangerously back and let out a hiss of pain when her skin came into contact with the nails impregnated with venom. Jacob felt a surge of rage seizing him and he began to tremble dangerously.

"You're a coward, Uley! A simple Omega playing at being the Alpha but refusing to fight me directly!"

"To fight you? And why would I tire myself out doing so when I can just wait until you die?" Sam chuckled.

Leah's legs trembled under the weight of exhaustion that overwhelmed her and she had to draw from her last resources to avoid collapsing and impaling herself on the nails. Her breathing became more labored and her grip on the chains slackened slightly.

Jacob didn't stop throwing worried glances at her.

"Put me in her place," he ordered with determination.

"Oh, no you won't! This is her punishment for conspiring behind my back and she will assume it until I decide otherwise!" Sam growled.

Jacob clenched his fists and shook more.

"But I was the only one conspiring, motherfucker! I could have done it with any of your pack members! Why don't you take it out on me instead, huh?"

"Because your punishment is to watch her suffer. I think it's the best torture I could give someone who loves defending the souls in distress. Come on, let's leave them face to face!"

Jacob tugged once more on his chains when he was finally alone with Leah in the room, but the drug still present in his system prevented him to do anything concrete. He stopped all his movements and stared at the girl anxiously.

"Leah... I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have put you into this mess –" he apologized profusely.

"It's my fault," she cut him off. "I should have never let my hormones rule my decisions."

"You feel able to hold out?"

"Don't worry about me," she panted, exhausted.

"You are exhausted, that's obvious," Jacob pointed out.

He needed to do something before she collapsed and injured herself seriously on those venomous nails. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on phasing.

"How is it? Living on your Reservation, I mean," she asked suddenly.

"You'll see it for yourself when we get out of there," he replied as he tried with all his might to phase.

"I miss the lake near my reservation," she said weakly. "Seth and I used to go there with our parents every weekend."

Jacob felt an intense surge of heat awakening through his body, coupled with small tremors. He felt the connection with his wolf for the first time since he'd been kidnapped and he knew that he could do it. He had to get up and out of there.

"Ja– Jacob? There's something... I need to tell you..." Leah blurted out, her legs giving way under her weight.

"What?" he managed to hiss as he felt his body slowly morphing.

"I'd have loved being in your pack ... I'd have followed you without second thoughts…"

As if her words were the trigger, Jacob finally exploded, blowing his shackles at the same time. Wasting no time, he sent the two wooden planks away from Leah, seized her chains before wresting their attachment points and supported her just before her body gave up completely.

Leah gasped when she felt herself landing on the Quileute's warm russet fur instead of the cold hard floor.

"I knew you were full of resources," she whispered, smiling weakly before passing out.

Jacob took her by her shirt and laid her in a corner of the room as gently as possible. He watched her breathing and licked her cheek without even realizing what he was doing, until she regained consciousness.

Leah let out a plaintive moan and opened her eyes painfully.

"Get out... The door is easy to break... when you're in wolf form…" she managed to say.

Jacob phased back to human to check up on her more easily.

"I'm not leaving without you," he claimed.

Leah drew on her resources to raise her hand to his face.

"I will only hold you back... Leave while you still can..."

"There's no way I'm leaving you here. You come with me, period. Can you walk?" Jacob asked, even if he knew the answer.

"I'm already walking... Am I?" Leah quipped.

"Then I will carry you," he said before lifting her gently in his arms.

Leah whined when Jacob's burning hands came in contact with her injuries and she clung with all her strength on his neck.

"Sorry," he whispered apologetically.

As he headed towards the exit, the door swung open, revealing Sam, along with Seth and another pack member. Jacob put Leah down carefully and adopted a defensive posture, ready to jump at their throats.

Sam stiffened and let out a roar before morphing into a huge black wolf, twice bigger than Jacob in animal form, breaking the walls of the cold room in the process.

Jacob also phased, even if he wasn't so sure to match Sam's strength. He bared his teeth, showing that he wouldn't go down without a fight, and waited for Sam to move first.

It wasn't long before the Lakota Alpha charged at Jacob, making the remains of the cold storage collapse and bury the others. Seth quickly resurfaced in his wolf form and led his sister, who was once again unconscious, far from the combat zone.

Jacob knew that as weak as he was, if Sam managed to touch him even once, the fight would be over before it even began. He had to try to exhaust his opponent a maximum by dodging him. There might be an advantage in being smaller. Sam's firsts attacks failed then and Jacob managed to be near the nailed boards soaked with venom. He grabbed one between his teeth and threw it on Sam. The Lakota managed to avoid it by a narrow margin, but the Quileute left him no break and immediately threw the second board; which hit its target that time.

Sam howled in pain as the poison entered his body and he hastened to remove the board. His rage reached peaks when he realized that he wasn't healing as he should, and soon Jacob was surrounded by more than twenty wolves, each more impressive than him. They barred his way and prevented him from fleeing.

Jacob knew he wouldn't win that fight. Regarding how mad Sam was, he didn't give much for his skin. Resigned to his fate, he turned toward the illegitimate Alpha and growled before charging one last time.

Even before he reached him, Sam had pressed his fangs into Jacob's neck and shook him without mercy.

As the Quileute felt the rest of his forces abandoning him, he was suddenly released. The snarl of a wolf, or rather a she-wolf filled the air, making him understand that Leah had forced Sam to let him go.

Famished and injured, Jacob felt the exhaustion creeping into his body, forcing him to phase back to his human form. He then saw Leah, being immobilized by several members of her clan.

When Sam was about to attack her, her young brother stood up between her and the Alpha. Just before drifting into unconsciousness, Jacob's eyes met those of the silver wolf one last time and the anguish he'd found there made him shudder.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi there, long time, huh? We're really sorry for the delay, but life has been pretty hectic for us over there. The team Leilani/Supergirl is now leaving in different places, so it's a little bit hard to coordinate, but we're still there, nonetheless, and we hope you'll like this (short) chapter.

We'd like to thank you all for your reviews and having put this story on your favorites. It really means a lot to us and keeps us motivated to translate the rest of this story, so don't hesitate to tell us what you think!

A huge "WE LOVE YOU" to the wonderul don'tcallmeleelee who is really amazing and still help us going through the hardship of translation!

Lots of love from France / French West Indies, and enjoy this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

The Great Alpha - Chapter Seven.

Jacob faced a weakened and devastated Leah when he found the strength to open his eyes. The Lakota's gaze was only expressing only pain and despair.

"Don't try to move. They have securely tied you and it might be very painful to fight it," she said coldly.

"Are you okay?" he asked without even worrying about his fate.

"No. No, I'm not okay –"

"Finally, he woke up!" Sam exclaimed, applauding. "I must admit that you surprised me, Jacob!"

The Quileute automatically stiffened and glanced at him coldly.

"I was in the brink of submitting you... It was almost done! And then it took your little darling to step in and prevent me from finishing my work," Sam said in a theatrical way before roughly shoving Leah.

"I would never submit to you, with anyone intervention or not," Jacob replied.

"Then you'd be dead, but that's not a bad thing that I haven't killed you yet. You see, since Leah has shown that her loyalty to our pack had vanished, she should have been sentenced to death, but her brother intervened and asked me to give her another chance of showing her loyalty."

Jacob cast a glance towards Leah before focusing back on Sam.

"How exactly?"

"By doing what I had originally ordered, namely by torturing you until you either submit to me or die."

Leah trembled and bowed her head as her heart constricted into her chest. She swallowed her tears so that Sam couldn't see how much that story was affecting her. She couldn't blame her brother for trying to save her life and she didn't want to torture Jacob anymore, but she knew that she has to play the game for the sake of her family and for Jacob himself. She still had a chance of making him leave that place alive if Sam thought that she agreed to do as she was told.

"Why do you try to convince me at all costs? Do you like it that much, to force people to obey you?"

"It has nothing to do with that. He wants –" Leah started before being severely reprimanded by Sam.

"Why can't you let her talk, huh? What do you want from me, anyway?" Jacob roared.

"Whoever submits all clans will hold a power that will allow him to dominate the world. You ever heard of that, Jacob?" Sam asked.

"It's just a legend," Jacob retorted as he understood what his rival meant.

"It is far from a legend. I've realized that a year ago, when Leah had rescued the Sugar Point Reservation. They'd pledged allegiance to her and her aura has grown twice, as well as her height. But Leah is weak, and she didn't want to use all the power that was available to her ... Her only preoccupation was to protect the tribe."

Jacob pondered on Sam's revelation. If he was telling the truth, submitting along with the rest of the Native packs would be the end of their roles as protectors.

"You'll have a real problem with me, though," the Quileute growled.

"Not really. As I told you before, it also works with dead Alphas, and I intend to achieve my goal," Sam replied, sporting a sinister smile. "Leah, do your thing, honey."

Jacob sighed heavily. He was sick of this whole charade, but the fact that Sam had decided to save Leah relieved him a little, even if ultimately he was still screwed. The young woman looked at him contritely and knelt before him to put his foot in a water-filled basin.

"What is this for?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Water is an excellent conductor," she whispered sadly.

The Alpha didn't blink as he understood the allusion and bore his gaze into Sam's, who was leaning against the wall. Leah pulled out an electric stun gun and reluctantly plunged it into the cold water while Sam's smile widened. Jacob's body tensed and he began to convulse as the flow of electricity ran through him.

Leah's heart sank more and she struggled against her instinct to keep the weapon in the water a few seconds, praying that Jacob would be strong enough to handle that as long as Sam would be present.

"Good job, LeeLee!" Sam congratulated her. "Keep going. I'll be back in a few hours."

When they were alone, she finally stopped, but it took several seconds for Jacob to stop trembling. His heart was beating wildly, refusing to slow down due to the effects of the electric shock he'd just received.

"I'm sorry," Leah apologized profusely.

"It's nothing," Jacob assured. "I'm tough, go ahead."

"Everything would be much easier if you give up," she lied, knowing that Sam was still spying on them.

"You heard what will happen if I submit to him. I can't let that happen."

"And I don't want you to die, Jacob!" she yelled while plunging the weapon into the water.

Jacob stiffened again, this time leaving out a muffled groan of pain.

"I would rather die than letting him win," he retorted once she stopped.

"Have you thought about your family? Your friends? Me?"

"You?" He frowned, intrigued.

"Yes, me. How am I supposed to live knowing that I have your death on my conscience?" she said awkwardly.

"You have nothing to blame yourself for, because it's my choice, and... I prefer dying by your hands," he admitted weakly.

Leah couldn't restrain her tears anymore. She stood up and glared at him despite her blurry vision.

"You have no right to say that!"

"I tried to fight him, but you were right. I won't win against him, it's beyond me –"

"Then submit yourself, but please, don't let yourself die!" she begged.

"I can't, Leah ... I refuse to give him that satisfaction and I refuse to see my pack end to slavery under a cannibal commandment."

"We'll find a solution! We'll manage to convince the others to follow you once you'll join our ranks, Jacob! They're lost and they need someone to show them that they are in the wrong path. You can do that. You are my last hope... Please!" she insisted while starting torturing him again.

Jacob clenched his teeth as a new shock seized him violently. By dint, his body began to react against his will with this influx of energy, which didn't escape Leah as he was stark naked on the chair. Jacob closed his eyes, ashamed of having an erection in front of her and especially in such conditions.

The she-wolf drew back the weapon out of the water and looked away, embarrassed.

"I'd rather be the one to trigger this kind of reaction from you," she said half-jokingly.

"For your information, you already did."

"But that's not enough to make you want to live," she pointed out sadly.

"I don't want to die, Leah. But I would never be able to face myself if I let a piece of trash like Sam win –"

"He still has to convince five clans," Leah replied. "If you could convince them to follow you rather than him –"

"I'd do it gladly, but it'll be a little complicated from here," he sneered.

"What if I could get you out?"

"Have you seen how our last attempt resulted? Sam has left you a chance; I refuse to put your life anymore in danger."

"I'd rather kill myself than follow his orders if you're not in the pack; and Seth and I have planned to leave as soon as possible. But we must find a place to hide."

"You know very well that la Push will welcome you with opened arms, but even if it were possible, I honestly don't see how we would leave this place. They have eyes and ears everywhere. In fact, you shouldn't even talk to me after what happened."

"Seth is your guard for today. Sam trusts my brother enough to think that he won't help us doing anything that could threaten our pack or our family."

A soft knock against the door confirmed her statements, but Leah still plunged the weapon into the water to continue giving the change.

"Sam has threatened to kill us both, and we already know that if unfortunately we don't survive this, he won't hesitate to do it because he hates people standing against him."

"So what's the plan? To escape and run as fast as possible? Because without wanting to play spoilsport, I don't think I can keep up in my state"

"Do you trust me?" Leah asked.

"I must really have a sadomasochist penchant, but yes. Yes, I do trust you."

"Then close your eyes."

Jacob glanced at her, confused, but complied nonetheless.

"You don't intend to abuse me, do you?" he gulped.

She knelt slightly in front of him and cautiously approached her face closer to his.

"I won't do anything you don't want to, Mr. Alpha Sexy," she whispered before closing the gap between them and molding her lips with his.

Jacob opened his eyes, surprised by her action, before closing them as he started moving their lips in a soft rhythm. He'd dreamed about kissing her for long without daring to admit it to himself, especially since the only time she'd kissed him resulted with him with a needle stuck in him neck.

Leah's heart leapt into her chest and she sighed contentedly when he took part of their kiss. She pressed herself against him while restraining herself to put all her weight on him, to avoid hurting him more, and she stroked his lower lip with her tongue in order to deepen their exchange.

Jacob automatically opened his mouth and let their tongues begin a sensual dance. He wanted to wrap his arms around her body and to be able to explore her curves with his hands, but the chains around his wrists were keeping him from doing so, which left him extremely frustrating.

While their kiss was getting more passionate, Leah felt her head spinning because of the sensations overwhelming her. She broke away from him and cut her tongue lightly with her sharp teeth before crashing her lips on his when enough blood carpeted her mouth.

Jacob didn't resist at the beginning before he tasted Leah's blood into his mouth. Extremely confused, he broke their kiss and stared at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you strength. Trust me, you'll need this, just for today," she insisted.

"I'm not sure that turning me into a bloodsucker is a good solution –"

"You'd rather eat my flesh?" She frowned.

"No!" Jacob exclaimed, looking horrified.

"Then you'll just have to drink my blood. This is the only way for you to recover your strength in such little time."

Jacob hesitated a moment, looking at her lips reddened by the blood. Oddly enough, instead of being disgusted by the sight, he felt hopelessly appalled. His last reserves disappeared and he kissed her more forcefully that time, as if the wolf inside him had suddenly awakened.

Leah wasted no time and kissed him back passionately. Contrary to what she thought as he reveled in her blood, she also felt a rush of energy coming through her body, healing the recent wounds inflicted by the venomous nails and Sam's games in the process.

Jacob felt himself becoming stronger. He initially thought it would be hard to enjoy the game, but surprisingly, the more of her blood he swallowed and the more his inner wolf made him want. This exchange was somewhat the most erotic moment he'd ever lived. It did him good in every sense of the term and he didn't want it to stop. Leah grabbed the chains tying Jacob while she rode him without realizing it and shook them so hard that they eventually relented.

The Quileute immediately put his hands on Leah's ass, bringing her closer to him so that she could feel his member proudly standing against her lower abdomen. Almost completely invigorated, he then left her mouth and began to spread languorous kisses on her jaw and her neck.

Leah's desire skyrocketed, shaking her core violently. She grabbed Jacob's hair while swaying her hips above him, letting out a grunt when her wet entrance brushed the Alpha's manhood.

The smell of Leah's excitement came immediately to the wolf's nostrils and his desire for her tenfold. He slipped his hands into her little denim shorts and realized she was wearing nothing underneath, which allowed him to be in direct contact with her ass. He grabbed it firmly, making her understand that way that he wanted her to undress. He knew they would need to keep their energy to get out of there, but right now, his need to be inside her was stronger than anything.

Leah, who understood the message, pulled away from Jacob and took off her clothes in an inhuman speed before straddling him again and capturing his lips greedily.

Jacob felt his heart accelerate strongly and began caressing her back. She shuddered as his fingers brushed her scars, too old to heal despite their earlier exchange.

Guided by her desire to become one with him, Leah positioned Jacob's member at the entrance of her intimacy and anchored her eyes to his, waiting obediently for his decision with apprehension.

Jacob caught her eye and, with a gesture full of sensuality, pulled her pelvis against his, stifling a grunt as he made her impale herself on his awaiting manhood.

Leah tipped her head back and bit her lip to keep her from showing her satisfaction. It was like being on another planet, and the wave energy that resulted from their union was slowly getting to her head. That unexpected and exhilarating feeling stirred up the Alpha inside her and the woman seized Jacob's hands before languidly coming to life upon him, eager to take control of the operations while giving pleasure to her lover.

Jacob stared at her riding him with wonder. After a moment, he focused on her chest and took one of her nipple into his mouth to tease her affectionately. The dangerous side of the situation, the position taken for their lovemaking, Leah's radiant look, her intoxicating scent and the taste of her skin were really starting to drive him crazy.

Leah's gasps intensified along with her rocking movements and the sweet torture inflicted by Jacob significantly increased her pleasure. She had only one thought in mind, only one purpose: to give that man much or more pleasure than she was receiving.

Jacob's mouth went up at the base of her neck that he began to devour languidly, and his panting began to tickle her skin. As if trying to merge with her, he placed one of his hands on her lower back and pressed herself a little more against him by swaying his hips at her pace. A wave of heat struck him forcefully and he began to whisper Leah's name.

The she-wolf, feeling that she would soon explode, nestled her head in the crook of Jacob's neck to stifle her groans as the flow of energy surged continuously over her until she could no longer hold on.

As he felt himself on the verge of his climax, Jacob instinctively started to kiss and nibble her neck repeatedly.

An intense thrill of pleasure shook Leah's entire body and, driven by her desire to belong entirely to the Quileute Alpha, she pulled her hair away from her shoulder, giving Jacob's mouth a free access to her skin mouth while her walls were slowly constricting his member.

Jacob finally let the wolf take over and dug his teeth into her flesh. As he was feeling her blood dripping into his mouth, that gesture made him reach ecstasy and rang at the same time the end of their intimate moment.

...

Satisfied, breathless and invigorated, Leah was however reluctant to break away from Jacob. She wanted to snuggle up against him and cuddle him even though she wasn't that kind of girl.

"How do you feel?" she asked, sitting up.

"I never felt so good."

"That's good." She smiled, blushing slightly.

Jacob was about to say something when they heard a slight noise behind the door. Instinctively, he pressed Leah against him, ready to defend her against the first intruder, but instead of seeing someone coming, they just saw an arm throwing a pair of man cutoffs inside before the door closed again.

"Thanks, bro!" Leah murmured as she took the outfit.

She received a grunt in reply and stretched out the clothes to Jacob, uncomfortable.

"I think he heard us," she grimaced.

"But I really tried to be as quiet as possible," Jacob defended himself as he dressed.

"We will settle this later. For now, we must get out of here. Do you think you'll manage to find the way to your Reservation?"

"You can as well ask me if I can find a way to breathe!"

"Hurry up! They are almost all gone hunting and they'll be back soon!" Seth growled outside.

"We have no time to waste," Leah urged, leading Jacob to the exit. "We will phase as soon as we will be far from this location. You go ahead with Seth while I wipe away our traces..."

"No! I don't want you to stay behind," Jacob Protested. "Sam will guess where we went, by the way!"

"The best logic solution would dictate that you wouldn't go back to La Push knowing that he would find you easily. I know Sam, he'll think you went to seek the help of the other tribes first. And don't worry about me, I'll catch you up soon. There's no wolf faster than me!"

"Leah –"

The woman kissed him quickly to cut the discussion and opened the door.

"The sooner you're gone, the sooner I finish here!"

"Come, Jacob!" Seth growled, already running to a safe area.

"Follow him! Go!" Leah insisted, pushing with all her might.

Jacob hesitated a moment, but finally did as he was told, not without throwing a last worried look at Leah. He prayed for her to join them quickly because he knew that if Sam put his hand on her, he would not hesitate to kill her that time.

"Don't worry about her. My sister is full of resources," Seth tried to reassure him.

"I know, but I don't like the idea of leaving her behind."

"At worst, I'll go back and get her. The important thing is that you're safe and sound. Leah believes you are capable of releasing our packs."

"I thought so too, until I confronted Sam," Jacob confessed.

"It's true that Sam is very huge and scary, but… Sometimes, brute force isn't enough to win a fight. And then ... If LeeLee trusts you, so do I."

Jacob looked at him with surprise but offered him a small smile in appreciation.

"I'm sorry for... What you've heard just before –" he felt obliged to say, embarrassed.

Seth grimaced but didn't add anything. They arrived near a waterfall and after a last glance towards the place where they were, the Lakota Beta beckoned Jacob to jump. The latter obeyed with a heavy heart at the idea of leaving Leah behind. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

><p>AN: We hope you all liked the outcome of this chapter (especially the lemon) ! Jacob is finally free, but how long will it last?

A huge "thank you" to brankel1, Blackwater-fan07, Jada91, Tara Maria, Captain Spockette (yes, we recognized you!), and the Anonymous Reader for your reviewing the last chapter and for showing your interest about this story.

We also want to thank the readers who had favorited the story and put an alert on it. We hope that we won't deceive you later!

Lots of love from France and Guadeloupe!

Leilani & Supergirl.


	8. Chapter 8

The Great Alpha - Chapter Eight.

When they rose to the surface, Jacob and Seth undressed and nimbly took their animal form. Jacob was then bombarded by the spirits of his pack brothers.

_"Jake! Finally!"_

"_Where have you been? What happened?_"

"_Wow! Is it me or you had a growth spurt?"_

"_Your father is completely crazy with worry! Are you mad? Disappearing like that, with no reason, for a whole week!_"

_"A week?"_ Jacob repeated, astonished, before recovering quickly. "_Listen, the Lakotas', Sam, he isn't who we thought he is. He eats humans to be stronger and he forces his pack to do the same. He kidnapped me and tortured me to make me submit to him!_ "

_"Are you serious?" _Quil gasped.

_"Do I look like I'm joking?"_ Jacob growled.

_"No, but ... Your story is… Unbelievable!"_

_"I was the first surprised, believe me,"_ Jacob retorted.

_"They really eat humans?"_ rebelled one of them.

_"It's atrocious!"_

_"What did you do to come back, then?" _inquired Quil.

_"I was helped by two members of their clan, the ex-Alpha and her brother. We're on our way to La Push."_

_"You're coming home with human eaters?"_ Embry growled. _"Are you out of your mind?"_

_"Wait, you said the ex-Alpha was a "she"? Was that the girl who called you an ass?"_ Quil asked.

_"Yes, it's her."_

_"Now I understand why she was so sassy!"_

Jacob smiled at the nickname he'd given her.

_"Listen, we don't have much time. Gather the Elders, they must be informed of the situation when I arrive. It doesn't only concerns us, but also all the other tribes."_

All of his pack members did as they were told and disappeared one by one from his mind.

_"Do you think we'll be welcomed there?" _Seth stepped timidly, not sure if Jacob would hear him_. "After all, we are the ones who have kidnapped you –"_

_"Don't worry about it. If I trust you, they will too. After all, I'm alive and free again thanks to you!"_

_"I hope so, anyway, because we have nowhere to go now,"_ Seth grieved before smiling wolfishly. "_Oh, you heard me!_"

_"It's because you are now part of my pack. Consider La Push as your new home." _Jacob replied, smiling back.

_"Thank you!" _Seth rejoiced. _"Thanks a million! Leah will be so happy to be rid of Sam – Leah!"_

The Lakota stopped dead in his tracks and looked towards the spot where they came from. Jacob stopped also, feeling his new pack brother's distress.

_"She should have been here now."_

_"She's fine, don't worry. She'll be there soon. Let's go."_ Jacob hastened to reassure Seth, who mentally winced.

_"How can you be so sure of it?"_

_"I can't explain it, but I feel as if... As if we were connected since –"_

_"Oh. I see,"_ Seth grimaced. _"We should go on, then. The more we wait, the more we'll be in danger."_

Jacob stared at him suspiciously, but didn't insist. They went on their journey and the Alpha no longer hesitated to speed up, closely followed by his newest member, since he was certain now that Leah was fine. After half a day running like desperate, they finally arrived on the Quileute territory, exhausted but still relieved.

Embry was the first to welcome him when they crossed the threshold of the Black house.

"Glad to see you safe, bro!"

"You can't imagine how glad I am to see your ugly face!" Jacob joked as he engulfed him in a brotherly hug.

Seth cleared his throat timidly while Jacob was warmly welcomed by his pack, and all eyes then turned to him.

"Thanks for having brought Jacob back. You can leave, now," Jared said dryly.

"No, Jared. He is one of us," Jacob informed.

"What? You can't be serious! This guy eats human!"

"Sam forced him to do so, like every other members of his pack!"

"Listen, I know you don't trust me and I understand why," Seth intervened. "I promise to stay in my corner and not to intrude on your space, but please, don't send me back there!"

"I have given you my word. You won't go back to Sam," the Alpha assured before turning to the others. "He saved my life, so what he did before doesn't matter. I trust him and for me he is a full member of the pack. Got it?"

"Got it," his pack mumbled, hanging their head.

Billy came outside his house, his face hard.

"Glad to see you safe, son," he said sincerely. "I guess you'll be hunted down the by the Lakota pack, now."

Jacob nodded.

"Leah stayed behind to clear our tracks, which will give me some breather. I have a plan, but I don't have much time and I need the agreement of the Elders."

"Come in and sit down. You must be exhausted. You'll explain all this when you'll be ready."

Jacob invited Seth to come inside and headed straight for the fridge. He almost emptied all its content that he placed on the kitchen table. Without wasting a second, the Alpha, who was literally starving after all those past events, began to devour all that came under his hands. Seth ate slowly, uncomfortable because of the weight of the pack's accusing gaze.

"Can you stop staring at him like this?" Jacob said, exasperated.

"He doesn't seem to like eating regular food," Embry emphasized.

"I – I'm not very hungry," Seth confessed.

"Don't strain yourself. You'll eat later. Until then, it makes more food for me!" Jacob joked.

Seth smiled faintly and stared at the window. The concern could be read on his face.

"Well, not that I'm not having fun, being there with an human eater and all, but I'd like to know your plan, now!" Quil said suddenly.

"I prefer waiting for everyone to be here. I don't want to repeat my story ten thousand times."

"But everyone is here!" Quil insisted.

"The pack isn't complete," Jacob replied.

Quil sighed heavily but stopped pressuring his friend. While a heavy silence settled in the room, a tearing howl kept their attention.

"Shit! Collin!" Embry cried, rushing outside.

Jacob and all the others followed immediately and found two wolves fighting each other. The balance was clearly for the gray-coated one, which Jacob and Seth recognized immediately, but before they had time to inform the others, the Quileute pack had already phased to help their brother. Without wasting a second, the Alpha exploded and rushed into the fray.

"_Stop! It's Leah!"_ he exclaimed.

The other wolves, too busy trying to slaughter her, didn't even pay him attention. Jacob then placed himself in front of her and bared his teeth, making them unable to attack her.

_"ENOUGH!"_

All the wolves but Leah let out a plaintive moan and lay down to signal their submission as the Alpha command lingered over them. The she-wolf trotted toward Jacob and affectionately licked his nose.

"_What ... What the hell is going on?_" Embry gasped mentally.

Jacob seemed embarrassed. Not knowing what to say, since not knowing himself what bound him to Leah, he chose to dodge the question.

"_From now on, Leah and Seth are in our pack. I will _not _tolerate anyone to try and harm them, am I clear?_"

"_Yes, Jacob,"_ the rest of the Pack nodded.

A wave of gratitude invaded the Alpha and the latter didn't take long to understand from where it was coming, as well as the desire which was creeping into him.

"_Well, it was a long day. We better go. Tomorrow, we'll all be a little less on edge,"_ Jared declared.

"_Good idea. See you all tomorrow,"_ Jacob concluded before the wolves dispersed to the woods, leaving him alone with Seth and Leah. "_You took your time!_" he then complained to the female.

"_Sorry, I tried to put Sam and others on a wrong track,"_ Leah apologized.

"_I know, but ..._" He stopped himself, uncomfortable to say what was on his mind in front of Seth, before deciding otherwise. "_Have you kept your clothes?"_

"_Eww!_ _OK, no need to draw me a picture, I understand!_" Seth growled, smelling his sisters arousal. "_I leave you both doing... Whatever you want to do!_"

"_I asked that to see if I had to go home and get clothes for you!" _Jacob retorted_. "There's my father in there and I doubt you'll want to strut in your birthday suit in front of him and your brother ,_ "

"_Don't worry, I have clothes. Nobody will see me naked tonight except you,_" Leah smirked.

"_Lord, I'm going to be sick!_" Seth whimpered.

Jacob blushed and was relieved that she couldn't see through his fur.

"_Um ... Let's get dressed… Then we can go ..._" he suggested nervously.

Leah nodded and went behind a tree to phase back in her human form. Seth and Jacob took the opportunity to do the same before she came back.

"How long do you think we'll be safe here?" Jacob asked as they headed toward his home.

"La Push will surely be the last place Sam will attack. Now that you know his plan, he will hurry to get in contact with the other tribes before you get the chance to pass him," Leah replied.

"Beside, you still have something that will advantage you against Sam," Seth added.

"What is it?"

"Us!" Seth trumpeted while Leah shook her head. "What? You know it's true! You know where to find the other tribes and he was relying on you to find them!"

"Maybe you're right, but there's an obstacle that you haven't take in consideration," Jacob piped in.

"Which one?" Seth frowned.

"I doubt that the other tribes will agree to let me take power, even if it's only for a moment."

Leah turned to face Jacob, thus preventing him from continuing his way, and anchored her eyes to his.

"They will, Jacob," she murmured with certainty. "I knew when I saw you that you were a good leader. If, as a former Alpha, I could feel it, then the other will also."

The force of her words made him shiver and he quickly lost himself in her hazel eyes.

"Thank you" he whispered with a small smile.

Leah smiled back and gently stroked his face.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Seth asked suddenly, uncomfortable in front of his sister's display of affection.

"My sisters no longer live at home, so you can take their rooms," Jacob answered, not sure if Leah would like to sleep in his room, even if he was dying to lock her up in it until he'd finish exploring each parcel of her body.

"That's nice of you," Leah said. "We promise not to impose too long at your house."

«Don't worry about it. You can stay as long as you like," he assured as he opened the door of his residence.

Billy immediately welcomed them with a smile.

"You're the one who said my son was an ass, right?" Jacob's father inquired as he saw Leah, making the woman turned crimson.

"Yeah, that's me! I hope you don't resent me much –"

"Not at all! Jake and I, well… We love people with temper and it's even better when it's a woman!" Billy laughed, making a nod to his son who cleared his throat.

"You must be hungry?" Billy's son intervened as a diversion.

"Oh man, I'm starving! I think it's been three days since I ate!" she replied truthfully.

"So sit down and eat! You too, Seth. Nobody looks at you, now, o you don't have to be shy."

"Thank you!" the Clearwater siblings blew as they complied eagerly.

The duet acted like there was a telepathic link between them even in human form. They ate and drank in unison and Billy had the impression of watching a kind of ballet.

"We'll have to buy more food, now," Jacob whispered to his father while observing them too.

"Tell me about that!" Billy sighed heavily, thinking of the future expenses. "Anyway, I'm happy to know that Jacob set you free from your Alpha's influence."

Leah and Seth stopped to eat and hung their heads.

"Unfortunately, this is only the beginning of our problems," the young woman grieved.

There's a lot that you don't know about yet, Dad," Jacob added.

"Tell me," Billy invited.

"Sam feeds on humans to be stronger."

"Oh God..."

"This is how he managed to dethrone Leah. He believes that by requiring all Alpha to submit to him and becoming the head of their clans, he'll become the most powerful shape shifter that ever existed."

Billy stared at Jacob and Leah in disbelief after listening to his son's explanations. Leah, uncomfortable, instinctively hid behind Jacob and the old man gasped seeing their interaction.

"You… You said he has dethroned this girl?" he stammered.

"Yes. My sister was the Alpha before Sam challenged her," Seth replied.

"So the legend – It's true? The one that speaks of the Alpha that will unify all the tribes and will ensure that our people live in harmony–"

"Sam is not doing this for our people," Leah countered. "He does it for power."

"He wants to eradicate the vampires and to reveal our nature to dominate human being," Seth said sadly.

"This is why I want to meet the other packs, so that the odds are against him," Jacob intervened.

"I see…" Billy whispered, his eyes still glued on Leah. "How many packs have already rallied to Sam?"

"Four, including the Sugar Point one," Leah replied almost shyly.

"Are you sure that you will be fit to beat him, Jacob?" Billy insisted.

"If I have the support of the other packs, I think so."

"What do _you _think, Leah?"

The young woman stiffened, surprised that the Elder had asked for her opinion.

"I– I trust Jacob completely. There's something about him that – I don't know – Give hope I guess…"

Jacob felt his cheeks heat up and smiled shyly, and Seth couldn't help but rolling his eyes, seeing the reaction of Jacob, even if he agreed with his sister.

"Well, if the legends are true and if this girl is sure of yourself, I can only encourage you in your quest, son!" Billy said, smiling.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Hmm, excuse me, but I haven't slept for almost two days and –"Seth butted in.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You must be exhausted! Come on, I'll show you two your rooms," Billy replied gently.

Seth followed him willingly and Leah hesitated slightly before making the same, not without throwing a nervous glance at Jacob.

The Alpha would have liked to sleep with her in the same bed, but it was difficult for him to say so in front of his father. Sighing loudly, he got up and drew the leftovers back into the fridge before doing the small dishes.

"Leave it here and get some rest, I'll do it! Billy ordered as he wheeled himself back in the room.

"There's not much left, so –"

"You've been tortured for a week and instead of relaxing, you insist on doing the dishes?" Billy chuckled.

"You're right," Jacob conceded. "I'm tired. Night, Dad!"

"Night! Oh! I put Leah in your room! I thought you wouldn't mind much…" Billy grinned mischievously.

Jacob posted up a huge smile.

"You're the best!" he thanked his father before rushing toward his room.

He knocked and stuck his head in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," Leah whispered. "Your dad gave me one of your sister's shirts, but it's too small, so I took one of yours. I hope you don't mind…"

"You did well," Jacob said while contemplating her a moment. He cleared his throat and looked in his closet for something more comfortable than denim shorts to sleep.

Leah laid on Jacob's bed and watched him in silence until she couldn't bear the unsettling tension between them.

"Is– Will it be always like this, between us?"

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I mean… I have no idea where we stand and I can't stand it!" she confessed. "What happened between us was –"

"Incredible?" Jacob smiled.

"Hell yeah!" she sighed dreamily. "But I also know that it was in the heat of the moment; that my blood made you want to exert yourself. And I won't hold it against you if you don't want to – Well, if that something going on between us doesn't go any further…"

Jacob took off his shorts to put the boxers he'd found on before joining her on the bed.

"Leah... I experienced the worst but also the best moment of my life there. Things have changed for me since I know you and I'm not talking about the whole thing about Sam," he clarified.

The Lakota jerked her head and stared at him, startled by his confessions.

"What are you talking about, then?" she swallowed painfully.

He turned so as to be on top of her and plunged his eyes in hers.

"Do you have any idea of how you made me feel the first time I met you, when you spoke without permission?"

"I remember making you upset," she replied mischievously as she peered into his eyes.

"That's true that I didn't like being called an ass, but I especially asked myself who was this magnificent and shameless woman who dared talk to me that way."

Leah does not have prevented a smirk on his face to be born.

"Magnificent, you said?"

Jacob replied with a simple smile.

"What about you? I seem to remember that you'd found me sexy!"

"Sexy doesn't even reflect what I thought about you at that time, but yes, it's the only word that came into my mind."

" What did you think at that time, then?"

"Let's say that I've felt very, very hot when I saw you!" she laughed before getting back to her straight face. "Forget it. If I told you how I felt, you wouldn't believe me."

"Come on! Just tell me already!" he insisted, really curious.

"OK... When I saw you, I felt like my whole body was reacting to your presence. At one point I thought I had imprinted on you, you know, like the legends about a shape shifter finding his soul mate say… And then I realized I was just irrationally attracted to you."

A broad smile lit up Jacob's face while he was filled with a boundless joy.

"So I'm not the only one that felt it… Listen, you'll probably believe it, but… I must confess that I might have hesitated a little when Sam offered me to have you if I agreed –"

"You wanted to take on is offer?" Leah exclaimed, surprised. "Yet I thought that –"

"I Know, I know. I swore that nothing would make me change my mind, but I was under your spell in spite of myself, then the idea has crossed my mind," he confessed shamefully.

Leah grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her before capturing his lips for a lingering kiss.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked between two kisses.

"I was mad at you for not wanting me," Leah replied.

"It's not that I didn't want to, but something inside me told me it wasn't the right decision to make," he sort of apologized.

"You're right. In the end, you did well. When do you want to meet the other packs?"

"The sooner I go, the better, so I think tomorrow, after talking to my Elders –"

"We'd better rest now if we want to be fit for our journey –"

"We? Leah, you think I'll let you come with me?"

"Of course I'll come with you! You don't know where they are. I do. And I can attest that you are the one who they should follow!"

"Maybe, but if I bump into Sam, I– I'd rather know you somewhere far away from him, safe."

"And you really think I am safe here? Without you?"

Jacob sighed heavily and rolled to her side.

"What if I book you a flight? Wouldn't you like to visit Paris?

"Wow, I didn't think I'd met a billionaire!" Leah quipped. "Why not a world tour while you're at it?"

"I'm serious, Leah. I'll be less worried if I know you're in another continent."

"And I won't go anywhere without you," she hammered as she straddled him.

Jacob immediately remembered their antics from the day before and his body reacts immediately to their intimate position. He admitted his defeat, not having the strength or will to resist her as he laid his hands on her hips.

"OK. You win. But you shouldn't take this position if you really want to sleep."

A mischievous smile displayed on the she-wolf's face and she leaned sensuously within inches of her new Alpha's nose.

"I've never said I was tired…" she smirked as she began kissing him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay! Leilani has been sick and she took a lot of time to translate it. We hope that this chapter was worth the wait, the next one will be there next week, if Leilani's health doesn't get worse.  
>Thanks a lot to Firefly-class, brankel1, CaPtain SpOcKettE and Nnikkipooo for reviewing last chapter. Don't hesitate to tell us your opinion!<p>

Lot of love from France and French West Indies!

Leilani & Supergirl.


	9. Chapter 9

The Great Alpha - Chapter Nine.

After a pretty hectic night and, in the end, very little sleep, Jacob was the first to open his eyes. He smiled as he caught a glimpse of Leah peacefully asleep on his chest and couldn't help but stroking her beautiful face.

Leah moaned and snuggled more against him, without opening her eyes.

"We gotta go, right?" she mumbled, half asleep.

"Yes, unfortunately it's already morning."

Leah sighed heavily and reluctantly pulled away from him to get up and stretch her legs.

"Remind me to never sleep in a bed! It's much easier to be operational when sleeping on the floor!"

Jacob said nothing, too busy gazing at her naked body.

"I mean comfort makes people become lazy!" she went on her rant without realizing how badly she was affecting the Quileute.

"I was thinking we could start our little trip tomorrow" he interrupted suddenly.

"Tomorrow? Why?" She frowned. "I thought you wanted to go there as soon as possible..."

"That's right, but I have other things in mind, right here, right now," he confessed and Leah could clearly distinguish the huge bulge growing from desire under the sheet.

She bit her lower lip while her eyes darkened with a bestial glow. Without a word, she jumped on the bed and pulled the sheet off her prey. Jacob laughed whole-heartedly but soon reversed their position and grabbed her wrists as he smelled her arousal.

"What were you planning to do exactly, Miss Sassy?"

"I just wanted to relieve you, Oh my so Sexy Alpha!" she teased him innocently.

"Oh, well, that's very noble of you!" he whispered while he bent down to kiss her neck.

They were interrupted by small knocks on the door and the voice of Seth startled them both.

"No more hanky-panky, guys! Mr. Black wants me to –"

"I told you to call me Billy, Seth!" the latter scold.

"Sorry! Billy wants me to tell you that the tribal council will reunite in less than 30 minutes and if you want to eat before, you'd better hurry!"

Leah's stomach gurgled.

"I don't want to leave without eating," she growled in frustration.

Jacob made a little disappointed pout but finally got up.

"Go ahead; I'll go take a shower while you eat."

"A shower!" she whined, covering her face with a pillow to let out a cry. "You are the king of mental torture, Jacob Black!

"Why? I have to wash myself, right?"

Leah walked toward him and pressed her body against him, pinning him against the wall in the process.

"Imagine me naked with water dripping all over my body as I massage it up and down with soap..." she whispered in his ear.

Jacob shuddered but quickly regained his composure. In a quick movement, he reversed the situation and Leah found herself caught between the cold wall and his warm body molded to hers.

"Come with me, then," he whispered back hoarsely in her ear.

"No humping in the shower!" Seth intervened. "I hear everything, remember!"

"Can't you go away for a minute or two?" Jacob grumbled.

"I'm leaving!" Seth obeyed.

Leah shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"We should go before breakfast gets cold," she suggested. "We'll resume our discussion later."

"Sure, sure. I really need to take a cold shower, so -"

"Uh... Can I... Borrow on of your T-Shirt?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Of course, wait" he said while fumbling in his drawers. He pulled a shirt for Leah, one for him, a short and two towels. "I leave yours on the bed. I'll be right back!"

Leah put the shirt on and went straight into the kitchen, where Billy stared at her, amused by the wolves' antics. She apologized for her behavior and hastened to eat before going to shower as soon as the bathroom was free. She came back into the main room dressed with clothes belonging to Emily, whom Billy had called previously to help the she-wolf and prevent her from walking around in Jacob's clothes.

The alpha scowled when he saw her.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit?" she frowned, suddenly aware of his hard gaze on her.

"I like you better with my clothes."

"I prefer your clothes too, but it's nice to wear something feminine, sometimes..."

Jacob replied with a mischievous smile and a meaningful glance before attacking his meal.

Leah, turned on by his attitude, went outside to get some fresh air, hoping to cool off enough to stop her from molesting him. She saw some members of the Quileute Pack heading to the meeting room and a ball of anxiety clogged her throat as she caught the hateful glances they were all throwing at her. She was used to not being loved by his pack brothers since she became Omega, and given the situation, she could totally understand why the Quileute wolves didn't hold her dear in their heart, but she couldn't help but feel bad knowing that she had a sort of affair going on with their Alpha.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jacob said as he walked near her.

Leah gasped, startled, and smiled sadly at the young man.

"I was just thinking about the difficulties we're going to face, here and elsewhere."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her cheek.

"Here and elsewhere, we'll face them together, no matter what."

Leah closed her eyes, savoring the warm cocoon offered by her Alpha's arms.

"You can count on me. Anywhere and everywhere, I will follow you," she murmured, offering her neck to him and revealing the mark he'd made.

He stared at her smooth skin for a second before putting tenderly his mouth over it. An intense electric shock ran through Leah from the moment she felt Jacob's lips on his mark and she could have sworn that she could feel his emotions creeping into her.

"I know you're afraid of not being up to fulfill the legend, but if anyone has the power to unite all the tribes, it's you, Jacob," she affirmed, feeling the need to reassure him.

"Do you really believe what you just said or are you saying that just to stroke my ego?"

"I always say what I think. You have already realizing it, haven't you?"

"Right..." he smiled.

"Jake, it's time to go!" Billy called as he left the house with Seth in tow.

* * *

><p>They arrived quickly at the community center. The whole pack and the Elders were already present and in a heated conversation. Silence fell immediately when Jacob and his father came and of course all eyes were set on Leah and her brother. Even if Jacob hadn't yet formally spoken, everyone already knew the broad outlines of the story.<p>

Leah and Seth walked in a corner of the room, both feeling uncomfortable even if Billy Black's encouraging smiles lifted their spirits. They knew they would have a lot to prove to their new pack, including Jacob and their loyalty to them, and that the following days wouldn't be easy, but they were relieved to be together to face all this, with their new Alpha's help.

"Well... First of all, we are happy to see you, dear Jacob!" Quil Ateara Senior, the oldest member of the Quileute Council, began. "Your brothers were all very worried about your disappearance. We heard what happened with the Lakotas and we would like more details, if possible."

"Of course. As you all know, I refused Sam's offer about joining them to fight the Cold Ones and it turns out that I made the right choice, because he lied to us all along the line. During my captivity, I discovered that vampires had nothing to do with the attack of Sugar Point, but it was actually Sam and his pack who slaughtered the other one."

Gasps of horror and offended murmurs arose while all hateful glares set again on Leah and Seth. The young woman, angry, stood proudly and glared back at them.

"Stop judging us a little!" she roared. "OK, our former pack had killed innocent people and we had to take part in this horror, but you have no right to condemn us without knowing all the facts!"

"The facts are that you have killed humans and Protectors!" Embry replied, infuriated.

"We were ordered to do so!" Leah defended herself.

"That doesn't make you less of murderers!" Jared countered.

Leah stepped back, hurt by the words of the latter.

"You know nothing about me or my Lakota brothers. You have a good life here, a wonderful Alpha who lets you free to do whatever you want. You have no idea what it's like to go against your beliefs for fear of losing your family!"

"What you're saying is akin to cowardice! Nothing more!" Embry spat angrily.

Leah and Seth began to tremble with rage.

"ENOUGH!" Jacob's voice echoed into the room, shaking the walls.

Silence fell instantly and the Clearwater siblings calmed down.

"Jake," Embry started cautiously. "I know that you're grateful toward them for having rescued you, but –"

"It is _not_ just about being grateful, Embry. I'm aware of what they did; I even heard a girl getting killed by the Lakota pack!" Jacob admitted hardly, thinking about what he had experienced. "I thought like you at first. I couldn't understand how they could harm human beings while our primary role is to protect them. But when I saw how Sam acted with his pack, I realized that they simply had no choice. With him you either have to obey or die, and even if you prefer death, he manages to make you change your mind by attacking someone you love. So instead of judging them, ask yourself what you would do if you were seeing your brother, your mother or sister being tortured under your eyes? Who among you can swear that he wouldn't have surrendered?" he questioned as he stared into each of his brothers' eyes.

Ashamed, all pack members bowed their heads one by one while Leah gave Jacob a look full of gratitude.

"If I understand correctly," Old Quil resumed talking. "These young people have risked their lives to get you out of your prison? They have betrayed their pack and joined yours. Is that correct?"

"They haven't betrayed their pack; they just left it for the time being, until we found a way to defeat Sam. Leah is the legitimate Alpha of the Lakota pack and she won't succeed to take her rightful place without our help and the remaining tribes' one."

"Are you saying that she is an Alpha female?" Quil gasped, shocked.

"Why does everyone react strangely when they know what I am?" Leah growled, exasperated.

"What is exactly your relationship with her? Does she belong to another Alpha – that… Sam guy? Or did she submit to you?"

"I'm not a piece of meat!" she exclaimed, really offended.

"I'm sorry, Leah. Quil didn't mean it like that," Billy apologized. "But it's important to know where your loyalty lays for the upcoming events."

Jacob looked a little embarrassed before answering.

"She submitted to me."

The murmurs began again and Leah, unable to stand the tension and the accusatory eyes on her, left the room hastily after ordering his brother not to follow her.

"I wasn't expecting that!" Senior Quil chuckled. "I knew that the legend was true, but I never thought that your son would be one that would unite our people, Billy!"

"Believe me, Quil, I didn't it would be possible either!" Jacob's dad laughed.

"Can someone tell us what all this is about?" Jared grew impatient.

"We're talking about the legend saying that the Alpha who successfully submits the other tribes and possesses the only Alpha female in the spirit warriors' world will unify all the tribes and bring peace between them."

"Wait, what? What's this thing about the Alpha female?" Jacob intervened, completely lost.

"The legend says that obtaining the submission of all the tribes is not good enough to unify them. Only the fruit of the union of the Grand Alpha and the Alpha female, the only female who is Alpha by her birthright, will be allow to be the leaders worthy of our tribes. Each of their children will lead a tribe, and harmony will prevail within the family until the end of time."

"Well, I hope you're not talking about my sister," Seth groaned.

"I believe she is the one," said Billy. "We never heard of an Alpha female before her."

"We've never head of a female Protector either!" Quil Senior pinpointed.

Jacob was speechless. It was a lot of information to register for his brain. He had a hard time to believe that he was the Alpha of the legend as Leah seemed to think, so to add the fact that they were both destined to accomplish great things together seemed literally surreal!

"However, you need to be careful, because the Alpha female is very volatile."

"Oh man! They are really speaking about my sister!" Seth whined.

"You won't just have to satisfy her physical needs. As long as you haven't won her heart, she could give herself to any other Alpha, and they definitely won't hesitate to try to seduce her. After all, who wouldn't want to have a woman as much beautiful and powerful as this young lady at his side?"

Jacob stiffened and unwittingly uttered a grunt expressing what he thought of others treading on his toes. However, concern began to increase when he realized that he couldn't win Leah's in such a short time, especially with other Alpha on the roll.

"I suppose that you'll go and meet the other packs to help your… Mate?" Old Quil deduced.

"Yes, and unfortunately, she wants to come with me."

"As strange as it seems, I think it would best the best for both of you," Billy said. "It would not only allow you to strengthen your relationship, but her presence at your side can save you days of tough negotiations. All the tribes know this legend. They'll probably yield easily if the see the couple supposed to lead them."

"What if I lose? What if another Alpha is more to her liking?"

"Then it'll mean that you two aren't meant to be," Billy replied sadly. "But I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. Given the way she talks and admires you, there is very little chance it will happen."

Jacob nodded, but his father's words didn't really reassure him at all.

"So I guess you agree that I should meet the other tribes?"

"The sooner the better" Old Quil agreed. "Take some of your brothers with you, and of course, the female –"

"Her name is Leah and I prefer that you call her by her name," Jacob remarked.

"Yes, of course. Leah, then. My apologies."

"No harm done. Embry, Quil and Seth, you're coming with us," the Alpha decided.

The three guys involved nodded and Embry and Quil left to get ready for their trip.

"Good luck, Jacob. Come back quickly, and victorious!" Quil Senior exclaimed.

Jacob gave him a nod before heading outside to find Leah.

* * *

><p>Like the first time they met, he found her on the beach, grumbling incoherent things against the Quileutes and men in general.<p>

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked as he sat near her.

"All these judgments, all these looks... And this obsession about my submission! Why is what's going on between us their business, by the way?" she snapped.

"They mean no harm; they're just curious because of the legends –"

"To hell with them and their freaking legends! Yes, I have given myself to you and if I had do it again, I would with no hesitation, but that doesn't mean that I belong to you! We live in the 21st century, dammit!"

"You're right," Jacob muttered before turning his head towards the sea while his fear of losing her to another grew.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" Leah frowned, sensing a change in her new Alpha's attitude.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what awaits us. We'd better go, by the way."

"Have they at least told you something useful with their legends crap?" she questioned as she got up before reaching out to help Jacob.

"Not really," he lied, not wanting to talk about what he'd learned on her role in their future.

"Great! Well, the three of us will manage to make it without their help!"

"The three of us?"

"Seth, you and I, duh!" she exclaimed.

"Embry and Quil are also coming with us," Jacob informed.

"Embry? The one who called me a murderer?" she growled, clenching her fists.

"Uh... Yeah, himself..." he grimaced.

Leah glared at him.

"Make sure that he doesn't speak to me. It may end badly for him."

"Leah... They are really nice when you know them –"

"Yeah, well, I don't like your Embry and I absolutely don't want to know the rest of your pack right now."

"You'll end up appreciating them, I'm sure," Jacob smiled, taking her hand.

The woman let him lead her towards his home without hesitation and shuddered when she realized that they were alone when they arrived. Thousands of images came to her mind but she preferred to stay reasonable and not to jump on the Quileute. Jacob watched with amusement as she tensed nervously and decided to tease her a little.

"Do you have some naughty thoughts, Miss Sassy?" he whispered in her ear before going to the kitchen.

"You wish, Alpha!" she huffed.

"Well, to be honest ... No!" he lied on purpose to annoy her as he searched into the kitchen cupboard for some more cans. "I have more important things to do, as looking for the food we'll take with us. We also need some money and I think I'll take one or two spare shorts in case, and you should do the same."

"Do I have to point out that I have no personal effects? And seriously, don't bother with this stuff. I'm used to travel and in your animal form, you don't need anything other than your actual clothes. We'll chase animals and if you're uncomfortable with eating it raw, we'll cook it."

"You think so? We won't have a lot of choice, then..." he grimaced, not very fond of raw meat.

"This isn't a road trip!" Leah chuckled. "You thought we would take the car and sleep in motels after having eaten a good hamburger in a dinner? Forget it, dude! If you want to arrive before Sam, we have to be practical."

"OK, OK! I'll leave the cans!" he sighed, closing the cupboard. "I would lend you a pair of my shorts, but you would constantly have to tie it with a belt, so we'll go see if you can borrow something from Emily."

"Just give me a T-Shirt, it will be enough."

"Don't tell me that you're going to walk with a simple T-shirt when we'll meet other clans?"

"So what? It's not like I'm going to let them sniff my butt of something, if that's what you're afraid of!"

Jacob made a grimace of disgust just thinking about it.

"No, no, no! There's no way in hell I'll let you go like this!"

"Stop being so close minded, Alpha!" she growled. "Would you prefer that I go naked or with a T-shirt with your scent?"

"With a T-shirt and shorts with my scent, so let's find this!"

Leah sighed heavily and went into the bathroom to get her outfits in the dirty laundry.

"Are you happy, now?"

"Yes, it's better," he said, a little ashamed for forcing her to dress with dirty clothes.

"Okay, so it's settled! Can we focus on my other problem now?"

"Sure, what is it?"

With a motion too fast for Jacob's eyes, she rose, rushed towards him and tackled him to ground.

"What do you think it is?" she asked hoarsely, her eyes darkened with lust.

Jacob gulped and his heart began to beat faster.

"Uh... Leah… Not that I wouldn't like to solve your problem right here, right now, but anyone could catch us and –"

"I don't care!" she growled.

"I really don't want people to see us going at it on the floor. Even if the idea is super exciting –"

"Exciting but impossible, man!" Embry threw casually as he came into the house. "We are ready to go and we're waiting for you!"

Leah stood up, frustrated at being interrupted and irritated to see Embry's smug smile. Jacob sighed loudly following the movement, not without glaring at his best friend in the process.

"Come on then, the sooner we're done, the sooner we can go home," the Alpha said.

"And the sooner we will get rid of those human eaters!" Embry muttered following them closely.

"This journey looks promising!" Leah sneered, growing annoyed.

"Embry, I can talk to you for a second?" Jacob queried, motioning to Leah to leave them alone.

"Sure. What is it?"

"We'll be together for a few days and I want everything to be alright, so stop what you're trying to do."

"Stop what?" Embry questioned, feigning innocence.

"You know what I mean!" Jacob growled. "Stop antagonizing Leah and her brother!"

"You can't force me to love your booty call just because she messed with your brain!"

"This is not –" Jacob shouted before taking a breath to calm down. "This is not just a booty call, OK? Look, I'm not telling you to become their best friend, but if you could at least give them a chance to prove you that they aren't the monsters you seem to believe they are –"

"Okay," Embry agreed reluctantly. "But if I do it, it's only for you!"

"Thanks bro, you're the best!" Jacob smiled enthusiastically.

"I know, I know!" Embry bragged before looking at Jacob with gravity. "Are you sure you want to do that? I mean ... This 'Super Alpha' story –"

"I'm absolutely sure. I have a score to settle with Sam and well, Leah is with me and if you believe the legend, I am the Chosen One, so –"

"Yeah, I get it. Your girlfriend must feel special, now, with all this power laid in her hands," Embry quipped.

"She is _not_ like that. I know that if she could have done without all these legends, she would gladly!"

"We'll see how it goes with other Alphas trying to get in her pants... Okay, can we go now? I need to stretch my legs!"

"Sure, sure... "Jacob whispered, feeling more insecure after having heard his friends' words.

He shook his head and took the lead by being the first to phase, ringing the beginning of their mission.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry again for the delay. The next chapter's translation is almost finished, but we're still looking for a beta reader.

If you're interested, don't hesitate to PM us!

And thanks a lot to Nnikkipooo, Firefly-class, brankel1 and Lois Ross for your reviews and to all those who favorite our story and put an alert on it. We hope that you still enjoy it and we'd like to know what you think that will happen next! We love reading your guesses!

Lot of love from France and French West Indies!

Leilani & Supergirl.


End file.
